gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Damian McGinty
Damian Joseph McGinty, Jr. (born September 9, 1992), is one of the two winners of the Glee spin-off The Glee Project in which young hopefuls compete for a spot on Glee. Personal Life McGinty was born in Londonderry, Northern Ireland, as the son of Damian McGinty, Sr., and Joanne McGinty. Damian has two siblings, Emmet and Gemma. McGinty has been in a relationship with Anna Claire Sneed since (made it official in) April 2014Hey @ac1233 We've 'officially' been dating 4 years today; the couple married on June 1, 2019.Getting married today!!! I love you @ac1233 !!! ❤️ Career McGinty has been performing for over a decade, winning his first singing competition when he was just five years old. In 2006, McGinty won another competition and the following year he made a CD which was recorded for charity. He is a former member of the popular Irish singing group "Celtic Thunder." He won a 7-episode arc on Glee in season one of The Glee Project, although his contract was extended. He played Rory Flanagan, an exchange student who is living with Brittany's family. His first appearance was in Pot o' Gold, where he was Brittany's 'leprechaun'. After that, he went on to portray Rory till the end of Season 3. When Glee premiered its fourth season, it was revealed Damian wouldn't portray Rory that season. Before coming back on Glee for its third Christmas episode, Damian McGinty was busy making his EP (Source ). Damian Mcginty's Extended Play album Damian McGinty's Extended Play album was released on December 12, 2012. The pop/alternative genre album contains five songs: #"Run" #"This Is Your Song" #"With or Without You" #"Yellow" #"That's What Friends are For" This Glee actor, playing the role of Rory, is soaring high in the American iTunes charts. The pre-orders for his debut EP outsold Justin Bieber, Ke$ha, Christina Aguilera, and even the Glee soundtrack, putting the album on top 13 of the charts between Maroon 5 on 12, and One Direction on 13 (November 28, 2012). (Source) Trivia *Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan) and Samuel Larsen (Joe Hart) said that they wanted a storyline with Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) or Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce). McGinty finally got it with Morris, and Larsen with Agron. *Damian won his first singing competition at 6 years of age. *When he was still a child, his parents thought it would be a good idea for him to sing karaoke at a local pub. After he sang someone said he should try out for Celtic Thunder. After going through the audition process, he finally made it. He began touring with the Irish vocal group, Celtic Thunder, at age 14. *He was the youngest member of "Celtic Thunder." *Damian had to resign from Celtic Thunder due to the commitment of starring in Glee. He described the parting as "bittersweet." *He was the youngest contestant on the The Glee Project (September 9, 1992), with the second being Alex Newell (August 20, 1992). *His audition song for The Glee Project was "Lean On Me." *He had trouble acquiring a U.S. visa to work for The Glee Project and almost had to drop out of the competition. However, his visa pulled through last minute and he was able to be a part of the final 12. *On his first time in the bottom 3 on The Glee Project, instead of singing "I wish that I had Jessie's girl," he accidentally sang "I wish that I was Jessie's girl." *He was the only one of the final four contenders to never win a homework assignment. *Along with Alex, he was the contestant who performed for Ryan Murphy most times. *A feature predicting his win on The Glee Project ''was the second highest-rated article ever for the industry blog welovesoaps.com, garnering tens of thousands of views. *Hannah from ''The Glee Project had a crush on Damian. She said that he admitted to liking her back, just that it was edited out of the show. *He once had a girlfriend, Jenna, for three years but when faced with choosing her or his career, he decided to pick his career. This caused him to pick "Numb" as his vulnerability because he's not sure if he'll ever be able to love someone for the amount of time needed. *Originally, Damian was chosen to be eliminated in Sexuality, but Cameron Mitchell's decision to withdraw from the competition (due to the fact that he wasn't comfortable with being kissed by someone other than his girlfriend and thought that, if that's what he needed to do to be an actor, he wasn't ready) saved him for another week. *His voice type is a bass-baritone, a unique voice type among the final 12. *He can be spotted in the audience of Glee: The 3D Concert Movie during Teenage Dream *His favorite drink is a Caramel Macchiato and a Caramel Frappuccino from Starbucks. *Damian's favorite singers are Michael Bublé and Frank Sinatra. *His favorite bands include Coldplay and Journey. *His musical role models are Paul McCartney and Gary Barlow from the UK band "Take That." *Damian has been learning guitar for the last two years, but isn't sure if he can play well yet. *His favorite breakfast is yogurt and fruit. *Damian enjoys eating Thai food, which he recently discovered and loved, and sushi, which he ate for the first time while on tour with Celtic Thunder. *He is a fan of the UK hit show "The X Factor"and is a fan of Jedward, an Irish act originating from the show. However, he was ineligible to audition for "The X Factor" due to his recording contract with Celtic Thunder. He is however, eligible to audition for The Glee Project with a recording contract. *His "Irish" rap has been very popular among many members of The Glee Project cast, including McKynleigh Abraham and Lindsay Pearce who seem to be able to recite the rap on their own. *His favorite characters on Glee are Artie, Quinn, and Sue. *He loves football (soccer). *His favorite TV shows are Lost, Alcatraz and Glee. *If he wasn't a performer, he stated that he would most likely be a lawyer. *It has been stated several times that he is best friends with Cameron. The two are often referred to as "Dameron." *He is living in LA with Cameron Mitchell as his roommate. *He and Cameron have a webshow together called CDTV with videos found in both his and Cameron's YouTube channels. His rap Do You Know Whatta Mean? ''was performed by the two, with Cameron beatboxing, in Damian's first video. *This clip of Damian at the Glee concert in Dublin was featured in Glee 3D. This is further supported when Damian states that he was in the movie. (Source) *Has always wanted to meet former "The X Factor" UK and USA judge Cheryl Cole because he thinks she is "the most beautiful woman in the world," *These artists would be seen on his iPod: Adele, The Beatles, Bobby Darin, Coldplay, David Gray, Dean Martin, Elvis, Frank Sinatra, Michael Buble. *His favorite song is "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran. *His first concert was to see Lenny Kravitz. *Damian's favorite vacation spot is Marbella, Spain. *Prior to the show, Damian has never had a singing lesson. However, currently, he is enrolled at North Western Regional College majoring in performing arts. *He had a goldfish named Rufus who died on Sept. 5 2011, but now currently owns a fish named Angus. (Source) *Damian goes to Mass. (Source) *He misses Ireland because of his family and friends, but he does love LA. *He had never heard of ''Jessie's Girl, even though it was sung by Finn in Laryngitis. *In just the few weeks between when his first episode wrapped and when it premiered, Damian has kept busy with a video supporting school children in Haiti, a video from his new band, and a video launching season two of The Glee Project. (Source) *Closest friends on the set of Glee are Kevin McHale (Artie), Darren Criss (Blaine), and Cory Monteith (Finn). *All the Glee cast members understand his accent, except for Lea Michele (Rachel). *His celebrity crush is Selena Gomez. *His name is often misspelled "Damien," and is misspelled in the same way on the back of Celtic Thunder's Storm DVD. *Damian is often referred to as "the little Irish guy". *His nickname is "Damo." *His favorite movie is'' Toy Story 3''. *He was named after his father. *His favourite colour is red. *His favourite sweet treat is chocolate chips. *Chris and Cory think he's the sweetest of the Glee Cast. *He loves to play FIFA. * He loves to wear sunglasses and frequently loses them as stated in a Glee 3D interview. *He once asked if Gotham City was an actual city. *Thought the term B-Fast meant Belfast. *In a post-finale interview of the Glee project with him and co-winner Samuel Larsen, he stated the if he saw Tony Benett sitting in front of him, he would cry. *The first time he ever watched Twilight, he cried. *He likes Taylor Swift's music. Partners on the Glee Project *'Hannah '(Pairability) *'Matheus '(Pairability) *'Lindsay '(Sexuality) Songs For songs performed on Glee, see Rory Flanagan. The Glee Project Solos *Lean On Me (Audition Song) *Jessie's Girl (Individuality) *Are You Lonesome Tonight (Vulnerability) *Danny Boy (Sexuality) *I've Gotta Be Me (Generosity) *Beyond The Sea (Glee-ality) Duets *Lady Is A Tramp (Matheus) (Pairability) *These Boots Are Made For Walkin (Matheus) (Pairability) Solos (In a group number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Need You Now (Pairability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby (Tenacity) *Like A Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception (Believability) *Lean on Me (Generosity) *SING (Generosity) *Don't Stop Believin' (Glee-ality) *Raise Your Glass (Glee-ality) Gallery Tumblr lnw1riuV2d1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo1on0eAUr1qh95bjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnlzicTFhz1qm5m6no1 400.jpg Tumblr lnjf60rp9w1qb2esk.gif Tumblr ln6pxsE85D1qlsfyyo1 500 thumb.jpg Tumblr ln0ekkLr5x1qlzw54o1 500.jpg Omg-his-eyes-damian-mcginty-23542291-467-325.png Damian-McGinty-damian-mcginty-16379483-318-320.jpg Boots.jpg Damian2.jpg Excited-much-about-the-GLEE-Project-NAHHHHHH-ye-think-damian-mcginty-21780590-814-1088.jpg Tumblr ln6lehruWq1qag3pto1 500.gif tumblr_lo5iw498k41qjdfeqo1_500.gif 2945759.jpg|Younger Damian GIFs-damian-mcginty-23008472-430-243.gif Tumblr loyz2obydj1qfxc1j.gif Tumblr loucnapEjq1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lok6s7ykIV1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lp9gq6DZbJ1qacpnso1 500.gif Tumblr lojp15FAcG1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr loghym3v0M1qlfod4o1 500.gif Tumblr loc571fiXz1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo5iw498k41qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo5fstrS5M1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnwrl4QiHY1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnmhtmsg4j1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnmdtnYi1B1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnkrosmKeT1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnkbgu1LGX1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnhfeoOMfj1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo6xprxf2I1qiq6jb.gif Tumblr lnfmzxyTmJ1qcpth4o1 500.gif Tumblr lnbacqgvaE1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr ln20ubnfYd1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnh7wipGdh1qiq6jb.gif Tumblr lp9ts4scPq1qjdfeqo1 500.gif 390737_3092026783525_1349679816_33269352_812486048_n.jpg Damian-and-Lindsay-damian-mcginty-27464747-1024-768.jpg|With Lindsay Not added.gif 2 (1).gif 484979_1278510284407_full.jpg images (1)fskms.jpg imagesdfsf.jpg tumblr lpozlehTdz1r1su5io1 500.jpg tumblr lxb138o8Bc1r2iyd6o1 250.gif tumblr lxeip07dE41r8n8f5o3 r1_250.gif tumblr lxjomiSCFF1r3x9wwo1 100.gif tumblr lxj5ztwMSO1r36fa7o5 250.gif tumblr lxer9zBtgD1qi1ttlo3 r1 250.gif|Auditioning for the Glee Project tumblr lxeip07dE41r8n8f5o5 r1 250.gif|At his 19th birthday daosfiuw.jpg ImagesCAILQ5QO.jpg tumblr_lzafh78HnW1qi6wjno1_1280.jpg imagesCAHRTLJ4.jpg Glee-project-damian-mcginty-audition-i3.jpg AHHHOMG.gif RORYSOLOCUP.png Lindsaydamiansexuality.PNG DamianMcGintyTGP.jpg Tumblr_ln6pxsE85D1qlsfyyo1_500_thumb.jpg Tumblr_lnbacqgvaE1qjdfeqo1_500.gif Tumblr_lnfmzxyTmJ1qcpth4o1_500.gif Tumblr_lnhfeoOMfj1qjdfeqo1_500.gif Tumblr_lnjf60rp9w1qb2esk.gif Tumblr_lnkbgu1LGX1qag3pto1_500.gif Tumblr_lnkrosmKeT1qag3pto1_500.gif Tumblr_lnljrzi2OG1qh7zujo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lnmdtnYi1B1qjdfeqo1_500.gif Tumblr lnw1riuV2d1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr_loc571fiXz1qjdfeqo1_500.gif Tumblr_loghym3v0M1qlfod4o1_500.gif Tumblr_lojp15FAcG1qjdfeqo1_500.gif Tumblr_lok6s7ykIV1qjdfeqo1_500.gif Tumblr_loucnapEjq1qjdfeqo1_500.gif Tumblr_ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png PotOGold.png Win.jpg roryff.jpg Potogolddamian.jpg tumblr_ltkxw6uEUR1qkd8vmo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2_250.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo3_250.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo4_400.png Capture8.PNG damian green.jpg 2nd wish.jpg britt rory.jpg Nayers and Damian.jpg Rory.png RoryFInn.png RoryFinnHudson.png 10_minutes.png BeinGreen.png Damian-McGinty 240.jpg tumblr_lvnqicRW241qiqh8to1_500.png DamianM.jpg RoryS03E04.png RoryEMC34.png Tumblr lxlxro7mNo1qd7etq.gif Roryclover.png Roryhasbeautifuleyes.png Flabrams.png Roryooh.png Imagefromurl.jpg Damianinnewspaper.jpg RorPuck.jpg DAMIAN.png 001~318.jpg DamianMARV.jpg DamianLindsayHannah.jpg 001~323.jpg 003~272.jpg DamianPaul.jpg LindsayDamianSamuel.jpg Damian McGinty fastfood.jpg DamianMcGintyfastfood2.jpg DamianMcGintyleaflet.jpg Roryjacket.png Tumblr m3otfeY3TV1rsw9vmo1 500.png Tumblr m3mqb2Ao9I1rv1tuwo1 250.png DamianMcginty.jpg Tumblr m77hh6AXTk1qieae6o1 r1 500.png|Damian McGinty with Niall Horan 6307_696467720379501_1061292658_n.jpg 1208748_753469448012661_1416881780_n.jpg 4b57d1c4437b11e39c0022000aaa031d 7.jpg Damian (1).jpg Damian (2).jpg 1426153 791876444171961 1577180626 n.jpg 999786 797323126960626 503365195 n.jpg SAM 2676.jpg 917883_243357319185649_512156433_a.jpg 10326521_272599199578148_827124766_a.jpg 917903_1469810396588313_320322860_a.jpg 10299690_271855416320919_1615748508_a.jpg 10326415_1406463632969083_508721133_a.jpg 10299855_1423987311204727_1249375702_n.jpg 10299914_240343709492047_65164832_n.jpg 1168870_656985427670096_1395331564_a.jpg 10254233_1506730349554882_1594396107_a.jpg 10296833_273169909527782_97365463_a.jpg 10245937_588588167916122_943996026_a.jpg 1527496_285058211671546_1698171531_a.jpg 917865_1471215566441975_1887088303_n.jpg 10413147_270979699750885_31496066_n.jpg 10598309 732497333531056 1026102592 n.jpg Tumblr ot1i0pWRPb1wubj1uo1 1280.jpg Videos Category:The Glee Project Contestants Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:The Glee Project Winners